¡Ubícate Byakuya!
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Porque ese día Ichigo aprendió que no se debe bromear con el Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki. No Yaoi.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**La historia está basada en el chiste que está circulando por Facebook.**

**Advertencias: Puede contener OoC.**

* * *

**¡UBÍCATE BYAKUYA!**

Ichigo caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo del colegio. Los alumnos que pasaban a sus costados eran desconocidos para él, de por si era despistado para recordar caras y nombres y el faltar casi un mes a la escuela por estar luchando contra Quincys había agravado la situación.

Por fin llegó a su salón de clases y reconoció a varios de sus amigos. Caminó hasta donde estaban Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad e Ishida y se sentó en la banca junto a la de Chad. Ichigo se unió a la conversación que giraba en torno a la próxima visita de Don Kanonji a la ciudad de Karakura, por supuesto el más emocionado era Keigo.

En ese momento entraron Orihime y Tatsuki al salón y al ver a los chicos se acercaron a ellos.

—Hola ¿Qué hace? Platicando ¿o que hace? —preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo giró el cuello para verla en una escena digna del exorcista. Siempre pensó que Orihime era extraña, pero esto lo superaba todo.

—Es un chiste de Facebook. —respondió la muchacha apenada, jugando con sus dedos y con la cara completamente roja.

—¡Ah! —respondió Ichigo aún confundido.

—¿No me digas que no conoces ese chiste Ichigo? —preguntó Keigo horrorizado por la falta de "cultura feisbuquera" de Ichigo.

—Pues no. —respondió el de pelo naranja cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Eso es imperdonable! ¡Imperdonable! —sentenció Keigo con su usual exageración.

—Estaba ocupado en la Sociedad de Almas. —trató de justificarse el Shinigami Sustituto.

—¡Ay si, Ay sí! Me creo mucho porque soy Shinigami. —comentó Keigo con las manos levantadas a la altura de sus hombros y enseñando las palmas.

Ichigo de nueva cuenta se quedó sin entender que pasaba.

—¿Facebook? —preguntó intrigado volteando a ver a Chad, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Para fortuna de Ichigo en ese momento entró la profesora y todos volvieron a sus lugares. El día escolar transcurrió en calma, pero en el receso Ichigo se sintió incomodo pues sus amigos hacían alusión a los chistes de moda y los Memes de Facebook, los cuales él desconocía.

Así que Keigo considerándose un buen amigo, puso a Ichigo al tanto de las novedades del Facebook desde su celular.

—Tienes que usarlos o no serás _Cool_. —exclamó Keigo cuando lo despidieron en la esquina del colegio, después de clases.

—Ajá. —respondió Ichigo sin mucho ánimo, pues no creía utilizarlos alguna vez, además a él no le interesaba mucho eso del Facebook.

Por la tarde Ichigo fue a la Sociedad de Almas, pues el capitán Kyoraku le pidió, al terminar la guerra contra los Quincys, que lo ayudara temporalmente con las actividades del escuadrón ocho en lo que asignaban un nuevo capitán. Rukia e Ichigo compartían la misma idea que lo que querían era dejarlo a él como responsable del escuadrón.

Sin emabargo él no pudo negarse a Kyoraku ni a la sonrisa aterradora que le regaló Unohana.

En esos momentos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Gotei Trece en busca del escuadrón ocho, aunque ya no estaba seguro de donde se localizaba.

Sonrió al ver que Renji caminaba frente a él con una pila de documentos sobre las manos, que sólo dejaban ver sus ojos.

—¡Hey Renji! —exclamó al verlo. Quería preguntarle por donde llegar al antiguo escuadrón de Kyoraku.

—Adiós Ichigo. —dijo Renji pasando de largo.

—Detente. —le pidió.

—Tengo mucho trabajo. —respondió sin detenerse. —Sé teniente dijeron, será divertido dijeron. —Ichigo escuchó quejarse a Renji.

— ¡Diablos! —masculló Ichigo, hasta Renji utilizaba los chistes de Facebook.

Siguió caminando y se encontró con Byakuya por el pasillo.

—Oye Byakuya ¿me llevas al escuadrón ocho?

—Ubícate Kurosaki, no soy guía de turistas. —le respondió fríamente el capitán y siguió su camino. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba molestar a Ichigo.

—¡Bastardo! — Exclamó el chico de cabello naranja enojado.

Afortunadamente para él se encontró con Rukia y ella lo llevó al sitio que buscaba.

**IOIOIOIOIOIO**

Más tarde Ichigo se encontraba en la oficina del capitán del octavo escuadrón, sentado tras el escritorio y mirando aturdido la enorme pila de informes que tenía que llenar, pero sin la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Byakuya entró a la oficina sin anunciarse, con otro paquete de informes en las manos.

—También tienes que llenar estos informes. —dijo el capitán Kuchiki dejando los papeles sobre la mesa.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con ellos? —preguntó Ichigo de forma ingenua. —No tengo idea de que hacer.

—Ubícate Kurosaki, no soy tu asistente. —respondió Byakuya con arrogancia, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la oficina, dejando a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Horas más tarde Byakuya regresó para supervisar a Ichigo, pues Kyoraku consideró que como ya tenían parentesco, ya que Rukia y él ya eran oficialmente novios, Byakuya era el mejor para ayudarlo.

Cuando el chico de cabello negro entró se sorprendió de ver todos los informes terminados y acomodados. Ichigo se encontraba parado frente a la ventana y al escucharlo entrar se giró para verlo.

—¿Terminaste tu solo todo el trabajo? —preguntó sin ocultar asombro el capitán.

Ichigo sonrió con malicia, había llegado el momento de vengarse de Byakuya y de utilizar un chiste de la red social, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Hace rato vino Rukia y me hizo una propuesta, me ayudaría a terminar los informes si la acompañaba a ver la película de Chappy o hacíamos el amor aquí mismo. —comentó Ichigo, muerto de la vergüenza claro está.

—Supongo que irán a ver la película. —dijo Byakuya con la cara más seria que podía poner.

—¡Ubícate Byakuya!, a mí no me gusta Chappy. —respondió Ichigo sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo, contemplando la cara del capitán que era todo un poema.

Pero tan concentrado estaba en su cara, que no le puso atención a sus manos.

—Dispérsate Senbonzakura…

/

/

/

—No Byakuya, ¡era una broma, era una broma! —era el grito lastimero que se escuchaba por todo el Sereitei mientras Ichigo corría aterrado para escapar de la furia de cientos de pétalos rosados.

Ese día Ichigo aprendió que no debía usar los chistes de Facebook con Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

—Me encantaría escuchar a Byakuya diciendo "Ubícate Kurosaki", es lo que pensé días después de leer el chiste y por eso surgió esta idea.

* * *

**Saludos…**


End file.
